bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa/Image Gallery
Yumichika Anime Images Profile Images Ep130YumichikaAyasegawa.png|Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th Seat of the 11th Division. Ep26YumichikaProfile.png|Yumichika Ayasegawa Ep28YumichikaProfile.png|Yumichika Ayasegawa Ep119YumichikaAyasegawa.png|Yumichika when he was younger before joining the Gotei 13. Ep330YumichikaProfile.png|Yumichika Ayasegawa Soul Society arc Ep26IkkakuYumichikaArrive.png|Yumichika and Ikkaku Madarame arrive. Ep26IkkakuCompletesDance.png|Yumichika watches as Ikkaku completes his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. Ep26GanjuFleesIkkakuYumichika.png|Ganju Shiba flees from Yumichika and Ikkaku. Ep26YumichikaChasesGanju.png|Yumichika chases Ganju. Ep26YumichikaCornersGanju.png|Yumichika corners Ganju near an old execution pit. Ep26GanjuAnnoysYumichika.png|Ganju annoys Yumichika by clarifying his statement. Ep26Seppa4.png|Ganju uses Seppa after throwing sand into Yumichika's eyes. Ep26GanjuUsesReishūkaku.png|Ganju uses his orb to protect himself. Ep26YumichikaCutsReishūkaku.png|Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō to cut through the orb. Ep27GanjuHoldsOn.png|Yumichika hangs onto Ganju. Ep27GarbageDump.png|The pit turns out to be a Garbage dump and they've landed in it Ep27InThePit.png|Yumichika and Ganju in the garbage pit. Ep28YumichikaFacesGanju.png|Yumichika confronts Ganju. Ep28FujiKujaku.png|Yumichika with his Zanpakutō Fuji Kujaku in its Shikai. Ep28YumichikaKicksGanju.png|Yumichika kicks Ganju. Ep28FireworkOnYumichika.png|Yumichika is defeated. Ep51FollowingZaraki.png|Ikkaku and others follow Kenpachi. Ep51IkkakuChallengesIba.png|Ikkaku challenges Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ep53YumichikaVsHisagi.png|Hisagi vs Yumichika. Ep53YumichikaTruePower.png|Yumichika releases his true power. Ep56YumichikaReactsKenpachi.png|Kenpachi surprised by Yumichika after defeating Hisagi. Ep61KenpachiLearnsBetrayal.png|Yumichika learns of Sōsuke Aizen's deception. Arrancar arc Ep114HitsugayaTeamArrives.png|Yumichika and the rest of Hitsugaya's team arrive. Ep118KeigoYumichikaDiscuss.png|Yumichika and Keigo Asano talking as Ikkaku fights. Ep119IkkakuYumichikaAssistKenpachi.png|Yumichika with Ikkaku and Kenpachi after joining the 11th Division. Ep121KeigoBringsIkkakuYumichika.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika meet Mizuho Asano. Ep138YumichikaJinzenAttempt.png|Yumichika hits his Zanpakutō against a boulder. Luppi vs Yumichika.png|Yumichika defends against Luppi Antenor. Fake Karakura Town arc Yumichika laughing.png|Yumichika laughing. Ep217YumichikaProfile.png|Yumichika injured. 217Yumichika releases.png|Yumichika showing his Zanpakutō to Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Rurirocharlotte.png|Yumichika using Ruri'iro Kujaku's special ability against Charlotte. Ruri'iro Kujaku.png|Yumichika with his Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku in Shikai release. Ep229IkkakuYumichikaRest.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika, staying at Asano's house. Ep229IkkakuAsksKeigo.png|Ikkaku asks Keigo what's wrong. Ep303Hainawa.png|Nanao uses Hainawa on Yumichika. Bount arc (anime only) Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division members discuss Maki. Ep81YumichikaReasonReaction.png|Yumichika reacts to being told he was added to the Bount squad for having too much free time. Episode88YumichikaWaits.png|Yumichika sees his fellow Shinigami approaching in a mirror. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Ep90YumichikaInjured.png|Yumichika is injured by Gesell. Episode105GettingNews.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika receive news. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ikkaku and Yumichika stand in.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika. 242Yumichika_and_Ruri'iro_Kujaku_exchange.png|Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku exchange pleasantries. 242Yumichika expresses.png|Yumichika expresses surprise at Ruri'iro Kujaku complimenting his appearance. 242Yumichika states.png|Yumichika states Ruri'iro Kujaku is making fun of him. 242Yumichika says.png|Yumichika says he never regrets anything. Yumichika attacked by Ruri'iro Kujaku.png|Yumichika incapacitated by Ruri'iro Kujaku. Ep243YumichikaVsRuri'iroKujaku.png|Yumichika clashes with Ruri'iro Kujaku. 243Yumichika assumes.png|Yumichika assumes a battle stance. 243Yumichika states.png|Yumichika states Ikkaku did not lose. 244Yumichika asks.png|Yumichika asks Ruri'iro Kujaku what he is talking about. 244Yumichika expresses.png|Yumichika expresses surprise. YumichikaGlowVines.png|Yumichika glows with green Reiatsu. 244Yumichika cuts.png|Yumichika cuts away the vines of Ruri'iro Kujaku. 244Yumichika says.png|Yumichika says Ruri'iro Kujaku should think about his offer of not using his Shikai. Ep244Shakkahō.png|Yumichika uses Shakkahō to escape the vines. 244Yumichika collapses.png|Yumichika collapses. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Yumichika and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|Yumichika and the other members of the Gotei 13 use Ichigo's bedroom as a meeting place. Ep321HisagiIkkakuYumichikaMarechiyoVsReigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Ep321ReigaiYumichikaChokesYumichika.png|Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart. Ep321UryuArrivesLate.png|Uryū arrives too late to help Yumichika and Ikkaku. Ep330IchigoRenjiIkkakuYumichikaDiscuss.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika discuss Nozomi's connection to Inaba. Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png|Yumichika is defeated. DVD/Music Covers Bleach Vol. 53 Cover.png|Yumichika on the cover of DVD volume 53. Bleach Beat Collection S2V3.png|Yumichika, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yachiru on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S4V5.png|Yumichika, Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Hinamori on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Yumichika Manga Images Profile Images 85Yumichika profile.png|Yumichika Ayasegawa. 86Yumichika profile.png|Yumichika. 482Yumichika profile.png|Yumichika 18 months after Aizen's defeat. 482Yumichika alternate profile.png|Yumichika. Soul Society arc 85Ikkaku and Yumichika appear.png|Yumichika and Ikkaku Madarame appear on the roof behind Ichigo Kurosaki. 85Ikkaku and Yumichika confront.png|Yumichika and Ikkaku confront Ichigo and Ganju Shiba. 86Ikkaku completes.png|Ikkaku finishes his Tsuki-Tsuki dance while Yumichika watches. 86Ganju flees.png|Ganju flees from Yumichika and Ikkaku. 87Ganju flees.png|Yumichika pursues Ganju. 87Yumichika corners.png|Yumichika corners Ganju near an old execution pit. 139Ikkaku arrives.png|Yumichika and Ikkaku arrive to fight the lieutenants. 140Cover.png|Yumichika and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. Arrancar arc 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 197. 200Cover.png|Yumichika, his fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 213Keigo brings.png|Yumichika and Ikkaku are brought to Keigo Asano's house. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 482Ikkaku and Yumichika investigate.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika investigating the disappearances. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Yumichika and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 589Daichi Tenyo.png|Yumichika uses Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō to help Ikkaku. 589Yumichika cuts.png|Yumichika cuts off a zombified Bambietta Basterbine's right arm. 592Hitsugaya slashes.png|A zombified Hitsugaya cuts down Yumichika. 614Cover.png|Yumichika on the cover of Chapter 614. 621Shinigami fight.png|Yumichika battles the creatures sent by Yhwach. 636Cover.png|Yumichika on the cover of Chapter 636. 636Ikkaku yells.png|Yumichika panics when Pernida Parnkgjas forces Kenpachi's body to twist. 637Pernida towers.png|Pernida towers over Yumichika and Ikkaku. Covers MangaVolume37Cover.png|Yumichika on the cover of Volume 37. SJ2005-12-05 cover.png|Yumichika, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Ikkaku on the cover of the December 5th 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. Yumichika Video Clips RuriIroKujakuAbility.gif|Ruri'iro Kujaku's Shikai ability. Yumichika Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONHyorinmaruReturns.png|Yumichika and the others enter the Valley of Screams. MONBlackLightning.png|Yumichika and the others watch as black lightning flashes. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo Kurosaki returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRIkkakuJumpsDown.png|Yumichika watches as Ikkaku Madarame jumps down. Fade to Black FTBHitsugayaIkkakuYumichikaAppear.png|Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Hitsugaya confront Ichigo. Category:Images